1. Field of the Disclosed Technology
This invention relates generally to cooking, and more specifically to a tool for manually lifting a hot or dirty barbecue grill without burning or soiling the chef's hands.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,181 (Shepherd) discloses a grill lifter having an insulated, horizontal handle, and two similar, downwardly first depending, then horizontally second extending, fixed hook prongs. The prongs interfit with the grill so that it may be lifted by the chef.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D312,375 (Hessler) discloses a fixed three-pronged barbecue grill-lifting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,739 (Zemit et al.) discloses a fixed, single-pronged barbecue grill lifting tool.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D604,122 (Borovicka et al.) discloses a barbecue grill lifter with an insulated, horizontal handle, and a first outer, downwardly depending hollow shaft which terminates at a horizontal, rectangular grid. This grill lifter also has a second inner, downwardly depending solid shaft within the first hollow shaft, which second shaft terminates at a horizontal, cylindrical rod. The second, inner shaft is movable relative to the first, outer shaft, and the cylindrical rod is movable relative the rectangular grid, by squeezing the handle against the bias of a spring to open a space between the rod and the grid for engaging the grill.